El Augurio del Té
by Esplandian
Summary: Así eran, como el mismo té vertido en dos tazas distintas. Un té que nunca pierde ni su sabor ni su aroma. Siempre el mismo al olfato y a los labios compartidos. Día 3: Viñeta de Romance. (Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creaci_ _ó_ _n de Akira Toriyama._

 _ **D**_ _ **í**_ _ **a 3: Vi**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **eta de Romance**_

* * *

 **"El Augurio del Té"**

 _Un fic de Uranai Baba y del Maestro Tsuru_

Por

 _Esplandian_

Cuándo Tsuru-Sennin entra a la antesala encuentra una absoluta penumbra. Una risa malévola crepita como maderos en la hoguera. Poco a poco, una esfera se ilumina, revelando a una anciana diminuta de cabellos magentas.

—Madam Baba, _s_ _iemp_ _l_ _e_ ha sabido como _hace_ _l_ una entrada—la voz del viejo de sombrero de grulla y túnica verde tiene el acento pesado del oriente.

—¿Serán 10 millones de zenis? ¿O piensas luchar contra mis cinco guerreros?

—Que la dama elija—se inclina, en una reverencia caballeresca.

Ella esboza una sonrisa que evidencia los dientes perdidos, y en sus ojos una chispa absoluta de maliciosa inteligencia.

—Sí que sabes como complacerme. Además, siempre he apreciado los buenos combates.

. . .

Era una de las raras visitas que Uranai Baba prodigaba a su mortal enemigo, el Maestro Mutaito. Ella habló sobre un demonio verde azotando la Tierra, prediciendo la inevitable muerte del maestro. En el jardín, los más aventajados alumnos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

Un golpe tras otro. Donde Roshi era ingenio, Tsuru Sennin era estrategia.

—Tú le dices al Señor Mutaito sobre mis revistas, y yo le digo lo que estas leyendo. ¡Ya te había dicho que estaba prohibido!

El joven Grulla estaba en desventaja, aunque Roshi carecía de rapidez, lo compensaba con fuerza bruta. No tardó en salir una joven Urania Baba del salón de Mutaito, cuando Tsuru ya había esbozado una sonrisa de triunfo.

Roshi, en la parte trasera de su mente, escuchó una vocecita aguda llamando.

" _ **Roshi, Roshi, voltea, voltea hay una chica súper curvilínea y sexy que te está mirando…"**_ El pensamiento de ver una beldad lo hizo virarse, y cuál fue su desencanto al encontrar a su poco agraciada hermana Baba saliendo del salón con el Sr. Mutaito…

La distracción duro el tiempo suficiente para que Tsuru le propinara un golpe rápido en el estomago, haciendolo perder el aire. Pero el joven Tortuga no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil…

Tsuru se balanceaba, ligero cómo una grulla, mientras Roshi se mantenía firme, centrado, cómo una tortuga.

—No pienso quedar mal a los ojos del Sr. Mutaito, no cuando tenemos visitas…—no perdería enfrente de Baba, no le daría el gusto…

—También es bueno relajarse, ¿sabes?—le sonrió, con desfachatez— .Te vas a arrugar muy pronto, nunca vas a tener novia si sigues así.

Tsuru mordió el anzuelo cómo una carpa al levantarse en una colera fulminante.

—Y que tal si voy y me relajo… ¡con tu hermana!

Esta vez, toda la amabilidad juguetona de Roshi se convirtió en una insana, demente, furia homicida…

Su hermana podía ser fea, chaparra, maquiavélica y avara… ¡pero Tsuru no saldría vivo de esta…!

El Señor Mutaito se vio en la penosa necesidad de intervenir. Mientras Baba profería malévolas risillas, Roshi derrumbó el árbol en el que Tsuru estaba encaramado. Por desgracia, el árbol había ido a dar directamente en el techo del dojo.

. . .

O el Maestro Mutaito era especialmente creativo con los castigos o era excesivamente práctico. La huésped titular había tomado posesión de la habitación de Roshi, y para su desgracia Roshi compartiría su cuarto con Tsuru. Los dos harían trabajos forzados hasta terminar de pagar las reparaciones del techo…

A Tsuru le fue casi imposible leer, o concentrarse, debido a las sonoras carcajadas, y a la avidez con la que su compañero, y rival, ojeaba las sucias revistuchas que tanto le gustaban.

Entre sueños, Roshi mascullaba cosas tales como "Soy el regalo de Kami-sama a las mujeres", y el colmo llego cuando lo rodeó con la pierna y un brazo y le susurró, en un tono en el que las amenazas le parecían preferibles "Mi amor, hazme tuyo." Allí fue cuando supo que la cocina era un lugar más apacible, y al fin de cuentas podría adelantar, tentativamente, sus deberes de cocinero en la despensa.

Además, uno de sus placeres ocultos, aparte de los postres, era el té que escondía tras un ladrillo al fondo de la despensa…

. . .

Siendo una bruja, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir al jardín interno del dojo a media noche. Afuera, sobre el cielo estrellado la luna era propicia para el amor. Siempre brillaba para otros, pero esta noche era para ella. Favorable al amor.

—Bah, ¡estupideces! Lo qué necesito es un buen té.

. . .

El agua comenzaba a calentarse sobre estufa. Tsuru tenía dispuesta una pequeña cajita de latón sobre la mesa. La bruja de cabellos magenta entro tranquilamente, sobresaltandolo.

—Ah, vaya, pero si ser tú, Baba. Te advierto que tú no poder explotarme como al bruto de Roshi…

—Igualado. Mejor ocupate de prepararme un té, porque a fin de cuentas soy la invitada.

El agua hervía, tanto como el mal caracter de Tsuru… Finalmente, prefirió concentrarse en sacar la olla y vaciarla en una tetera de cristal, la sorprendería para callarle la boca de una vez por todas…

—Nunca había percibido tanta telepatía desperdiciada en insultos. Hiciste trampa,lo sé.

Tsuru tembló por un instante.

—¿Pero cómo?

—También leo mentes, ¿quieres practicar?

—Tal vez, si no vas a cobrarme…

—No, esto es libre de cargos, pero ¿en verdad crees que soy super atractiva y curvilínea?

—Sí. Sí creo que tú ser… ser sexy… ¡y una bruja también!

—Ja, dime algo que yo no sepa, flacucho engreído—lo retaba, con una mirada absolutamente hechicera.

El joven Tsuru Sennin se sonrojó profusamente. Baba, con su cuerpecito de uva, curvilíneo, pequeño, había sido ocasión de sus delirios. Para él, ella no era precisamente una belleza. Eran su inteligencia y su franqueza lo que lo atraía.¡Y ayudaba mucho que ella tuviera puesto un camisón casi transparente!

Casi se derritió cuando ella le susurro al oído, sugerentemente, que eran "astrológicamente compatibles" y que Roshi no tenía por que entrometerse en sus asuntos.

. . .

No hablaron, se comunicaron soló con la mente en su masa informe.

Tsuru abrió la caja de latón, y arrojó un pequeño botón al fondo de la tetera. Lo vio abrirse, poco a poco, transmutándose en una flor abierta y hermosa.

. . .

 **Así eran** **, como el mismo t** **é** **vertido en dos tazas d** **i** **stintas. Un t** **é** **que nunca pierde ni su sabor ni su aroma. Siempre el mismo al olfato y a los labios compartidos.**

 **. . .**

—¡Viejo tramposo!— fue el ultimo grito ahogado de Akkuman al caer en un pozo de azufre.

El lacayo fantasmal con los ojos abiertos como platos, declaró el triunfo de Tsuru, quien admiraba con satisfacción a su contrincante caído desde una de las lenguas demoniacas de piedra.

Hubo una serie de improperios e insultos desde el fondo del precipicio, algunos mezclados con un idioma infernal.

—Oh, pleciosaaaa… no creerás en la difamación de ese diablo ¿veldad?

Ella tamborileó sus dedos sobre la silla tapizada de fino terciopelo.

—No me gustaste por bueno, mucho menos por guapo.

Sus sentimientos por ella se mantenían intactos a pesar de los siglos, de los pleitos, de las arrugas, de Roshi…

—Tú ser una… una… ¡Una bruja!

—Ja, dime algo que yo no sepa, flacucho engreído.

. . .

Tsuru se sintió casi insultado por la inclinación de la hechicera a agregarle azúcar; sin embargo, contuvo su temperamento. La adoraba, a fin de cuentas...

—Ser un té muy especial—era lo mismo que le dijo hace siglos.

—Sí, yo también lo recuerdo— le recalcó con mordacidad y un dejo de coquetería—. ¿Cómo olvidar lo qué terminamos haciendo en la despensa?

—Si me lo hubieras pedido en ese momento, lo habría dejado todo por tí, Baba.

— ¿Y privar al mundo de un gran artemarcialista? No lo creo. No quería que me remordiera la conciencia. En el jardín de mis afectos, cono en cualquier jardín respetable, siempre hay lugar para una grulla y una tortuga.

—A estás alturas de nuestra vejez, te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, y tú rechazarme. ¡Cómo siempre!

—Basta, Tsuru. Lo de tus alumnos desertándote para irse con Roshi no es razón para venir a desquitarte conmigo—ella sopla, levemente, sobre su taza humeante—. En estos momentos Piccolo Daimao fue liberado en este mundo, ¿qué no piensas hacer algo al respecto? Esos muchachitos, tus alumnos, están luchando por salvar la Tierra mientras tú te lamentas.

Después de la muerte de Mutaito, los rincones de su corazón quedaron inaccesibles para ella. No podía adivinar el interior de los corazones. Las tendencias de él eran mal encaminadas, y Tsuru se enfuriaba con una facilidad pasmosa. Ella también jugaba con magias prohibidas, y su antipatía y avaricia eran parte de la fama que la precedía. Aún en el otro mundo, raras eran las almas sin mancha; pero cuando se quiere se perdona en la medida justa… igual que se sirven las cucharadas de azúcar.

—Ellos morirán sin remedio, nadie puede contra Piccolo Daimaoh, nadie… ¡Ellos ser unos malditos traidores!

—Tsuru, ellos no te traicionaron. Tú los puedes gobernar la vida de todos Tsuru. Quizás la de tu hermano menor y mira en lo qué lo has convertido.

—No te atlebas a hablar así de Tao Pai Pai—era como si ella le hubiera puesto un dedo en la llaga—. Él está muerto, lo mató ese mocoso con cola, el alumno de tu hermano.

—¿Porque nadie te dice ni te contradice?—suspira, molesta, meneando la infusión con una cuchara— Tsuru, escuchamé. Tú hermano menor está vivo, en las montañas del norte, con lo que queda de la Patrulla Roja. Está es mi predicción para cosas perdidas…

Ante la noticia Tsuru vitoreó como si tuviera 200 años menos, tomando la redonda cara de Baba entre las manos y plantando un beso en sus labios. Cada encuentro suyo era como el primero, exactamente como un buen té que nunca pierde ni su sabor ni su aroma…

—¡Qué bien! Ahora poder vengarnos de traidor de Tenshinhan, sin que Roshi interfiera.

Baba, con el rostro del mismo color que su pelo,acomodó su sombrero de pico después del arrebato de Tsuru-Sennin.

—Eres un bruto…

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Esto es más un one-shot que una viñeta (la viñeta va de los 500 a los 1000 caracteres) de mi pareja crack favorita: elMaestro Tsuru y Uranai Baba. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
